Darkness
by Anonymous Fanz
Summary: The Light has been cut in half. The reach invasion has been stopped. The Team and Justice League work together. But at what cost? Larger than they think. The Light continues their plans. A new speedster shows up, with a mysterious agenda. And no one knows what's going to happen next.
1. Beta: Inertia

**I lost a previous version of this for reasons I don't remember. I do remember that I had plans to delete and rewrite it because it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. I also remember wanting to change the first episodes plot, and writing style. Anyway, this is the rewrite.**

**01000010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 00100000 01000100 01100001 01110100 01100001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100001 01101100 01111001 01110011 01101001 01110011 **

Unknown location: Unknown time

A unknown person watchs several videos of the Team stopping the Reach from destroying earth. He begins replaying the death of Wally West, slower each time. He stops, observing a unidentified superhuman in a green and black, resembling Kid Flash, appearing as the yellow speedster dies.

**01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 **

A cargo ship outside of Gotham: 16 hours after the Team's new assignments

A cargo ship transporting Lexcorp technology, suddenly stops. The crew are simultaneously knocked out. The ship begins to move again. A helicopter carrying cargo sent to Stagg Enterprises is hijacked by the Green and black suited superhuman. He flies it toward the cargo ship.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 **

17 hours later

Beta team, which consists of Tigress, the new Kid Flash, Bumblebee, and Guardian, investigate the disappearance of the ship. Bart finds the Helicopter, signaling the others. When they open it, the pilot can be found, tied up. "What happened?" KF asked. "I was transporting some shipment when out of nowhere, some guy jumps on my helicopter, threw me out and stole it. Then, he tied me up and left me here." The pilot said. "Why would he do that?" Bumblebee asks. "I don't know. The only thing he told me was that he was only leaging me here to tell you which ship to find." The pilot said.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 **

Cape Carmine: 30 minutes later

An anonymous tip suggests the team search near Cape Carmine. Beta team searches the nearby area. They locate the ship, then regroup a nearby area. As they enter, they find the ships crew. When they questioned the crew, they learned that the green and black superhuman was attempting to build something using various technologies. The only things it was missing was a power source under development by Wayne Tech. Tigress is attacked from behind by the Green and Black costumed man.

"You should surrender so I don't have to hurt any of you." He said. "Who are you?" KF asked. "For now, you will call me Inertia." He said. "What do you want?" Guardian asked. "I don't have time to explain. Which is why I'm just going to leave." He said. Tigress tripped him as he attempted to run away. He falls through the floor. Kid Flash vibrates his molecules through the floor to follow him.

"Wow, even you move slow compared to me!" Inertia says, before punching KF. KF tries to attack him, but he moves out of the way. Inertia moves so fast, he seems to be teleporting. KF manages to hit him. "What? How is that possible?" Inertia esapes by vibrating his molecules, causing him to fall into the ocean.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101100 01101111 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010111 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 **

Unknown building: 16 minutes later.

Inertia begins uses his super speed to smash through a wall. "Why am I becoming slower! This shouldn't be happening!" He said. He begins focusing on what he was building with his stolen technology. Some kind of robot. "You will be complete soon. As planned." He said.


	2. Batman: Inertia

**Me: I got a review I don't entirely understand. Strangely enough, the reviewer sounds ALOT like a character I will be introducing soon. I have to thank them for saving me the time of gathering the information he included with his review. Any, if your wondering why I choose to introduce Inertia, It's because he isn't big enough of a Character for many people to care what I do with him. As opposed to the person I first wanted to use, Professor Zoom, who I personally don't want to use for what I'm using Inertia for. Inertia also was closer to what I wanted than Zoom was. Inertia isn't the only one I'm going to adapt to better serve my plot.**

**01001101 01100001 01111000 00101101 00110111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101111 01101110**

STAR Labs Detroit: 10:24

"Where is it!" A HIVE trooper yelled, as he slammed Silas Stone, a scientist, against a wall. "Right here. To bad you won't be keeping it." Inertia said, before vanishing. "Who was that?!" One trooper asked. "Someone who wants alot of enemies." The other replied.

**01011001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01100100 01110110 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101110**

An unknown warehouse: Unknown time

"Well, now they know about me. Of course that doesn't change much. But it does make the task of grabbing the last piece more challenging. Or does it make it easier?" Inertia says to himself. "I should have plenty of time to figure out what went wrong during our last encounter." Inertia left the warehouse.

**01010100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110110 01101001 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110**

Gotham sewers: July 8th 20:32

Bane detonates a bomb, giving him access to a Wayne Enterprises storage facility. His men take a small crate. Batman knocks out a sniper. He silently approaches the two with the crate, before attacking them. "You've made a serious mistake Bane." Batman says. "Not as serious as yours." Bane says. "I've been preparing for this fight." He assures. Batman quickly punches Bane. He begins striking him before he could defend himself. Bane knocks Batman into a wall. He grabs batman, and slams him on the ground. Batman dodges the Banes next attack, then uses a batarang to damage a steam pipe.

The steam leaves Bane unable to see. Batman begins striking Bane quickly. Bane manages to grab his cape, and throw him toward the rubble from when he detonated the bomb. Bane grabbed batman. "Now, I will finally Break you!" Bane yelled, as he broke Batmans spine. He turns and realizes that the crate he was stealing was gone.

**01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000010 01100001 01110100 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 01101110 00101110**

Unknown Warehouse: July 9th 21:09

Inertia activates his creation. "It's finally completed!" He shouted. His robot immediately fly out of the warehouse. "Looks like he's already working on phase two. Good." Inertia says, before running out of the warehouse.


	3. Gamma: Inertia

**I'm gonna go back to July 4th for a bit. I don't own anything. Inertia is based on DC comic book characters. The robot is an OC also based off of DC comics, but not as loosely.**

**01010011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011**

Unknown location: July 4th 20:00

Inertia hacks into the Lights communications. "I have been causing you ALOTA of trouble. I'm giving you my location. Feel free to stop me from using the tech I stole!" Inertia said.

Two hours later

A android enters the building. "That's what you deployed? I was expecting something taller." Inertia said, hidden in the shadows. "Scaning for target.s" It began looking around the room. "7 targets detected." The android said, before absorbing some of the technology Inertia stole. "Hey I need those for my mission!" Inertia yelled. It began firing missles across the room, forcing Inertia and Gamma team to reveal themselves. "Oh, seems that the team of sidekicks are here looking for Vandal Savage. What are the odds?" Inertia says.

Robin throws birdarangs at the android, which are absorbed. It grabs him and begins absorbing his utility belt. Inertia punched it, making it drop Robin. "Wow. That thing absorbs technology. I probaly shouldn't have let them steal it first!" Inertia said. "What is that?" Blue Beetle asked. "Oh, it's just something the light put together with what's left of the Amazo android. With out it's head, it's not capable of absorbing superpowers, but it can assimilate other advanced technology." Inertia said, dodging several birds ranges it fired off. "It also seems to be able to self-repair, and generate infinite ammunition." He said. "We need a plan to stop it." Aqualad said. "It's virtually indestructible now." Inertia said.

"Robin, Blue Beetle, Batgril, fall back. We can't risk the android absorbing more tech. Lagaan, and Static, attack the android." Kaldur ordered. The robot block both Lagaan and Wondergirls fists, but left it self vulnerable to a blast from Static. He shocked it, disrupting it's target systems. "Now, the android has to repair the target systems for 42.16 seconds." Inertia said. "I have an idea of how to finish him off. Take off the head!" Inertia said. Aqualad slices the head off. Inertia catches it, and vibrates it. He throws away the head away. "I vibrated the head, destabilizing it's molecules. Can't rebuild if it falls apart ona molecular level." Inertia said. "Who are you?" Robin asks. Suddenly, the head exploded.

**01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110**

Unknwon location: July 4th, 23:05

Gamma team wakes up in an empty room. "You guys almost died when the head exploded, but I saved you. Your welcome. Now I know why the Flash doesn't do that." Inertia said. "Who are you?" Batgirl asked. "Not important. What is important is that you guys almost died, which is bad for my mission." He said. "What mission?" Robin asked. "I don't have time to explain, even if that was an option. I'll be taking the headless android with me for my mission." Inertia said, before vanishing.

**01010000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111010 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01111001 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101110**

Lexcorp warehouse: July 10th, Unknown time

The robot Inertia created blows a hole through a wall. Security began firing at it. Inertia attacks the security team. "Ok, do whatever you need to." Inertia says. The robot began absorbing the security teams weapons and a Lexosuit battle armor. "Upgrades complete. New weapons systems added. New defensive systems added. Primary object completed." The robot said. It flew through the ceiling.

**01010000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01100101 00100000 00110001 00111010 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01100101**


	4. Task Force X: Breakdown

Me: I'm going back to what happened before Bane and Batman fought.

...

Batcave: July 9th, 09:42

Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin enter the Batcave. "What happened?" Dick asks, as he sees the crippled Batman in a wheelchair. "A long story." Bruce said.

...

Belle Reve: July 8, 12:00

Deathstroke, Bane, Harley Quinn, and Deadshot wake up in a empty room. "You four have been selected to undergo a special mission, because you are both fully capable of completing it, and completely expendable if you don't." Amanda Waller explained. "Why we?" Deadshot asked. "You know how the collars work. I have a remote which can detonate all four of your collars. I will not hesitate to do so if you fail your mission, attempt to betray me, or otherwise prevent this mission from succeeding." Waller said.

"Your mission is to find this man." An image of a man wearing a red helmet and brown jacket appeared. "He is a mercenary, who calls himself the Red Hood. We have confirmed he is not the Joker, as this is who he is currently targeting." Waller said. "I definitely won't be screw this up." Harley said. "He has stolen intel from us, which we do not want in the wrong hands." Waller said. "So you want us to kill him?" Deathstroke asked. "I want you to keep the Intel out of anyone other than my own hands. How you do that is up to you." Waller said. "This is just like my contracts. Only I don't get paid for this one." Deadshot said. "I would prefer if you kept the Red Hood alive, but dead is...acceptable." Waller said.

...

Gotham City: 15:21

"We should go to Arkham! Kill him while he tries to kill Mr.J!" Harley suggested. "You just want to see Joker." Deadshot said. "That is a good plan. Kidnap the Joker, make the Red Hood come to us." Deathstroke said. "If nothing else, we could take him hostage, so he will have to find us." Bane said.

...

Arkham Island: 16:49

The four hijack a truck carrying a prisoner to Arkham. "Who's in the back anyway?" Harley asked. "Does it matter?" Deadshot asked. "Depends. Would a guy that moves faster than the Flash and wants to get inside Arkham be useful?" Inertia asked. "Why would you want to be INSIDE Arkham?" Deadshot asked. "Let's just say something very important was taken inside last week." Inertia said. "We have a better chance of getting inside with a prisoner." Deathstroke said.

...

17:23

Inertia is taken to a cell near to the Jokers. Once they get there, they remove his handcuffs. He takes out the real guards in the room, then leaves. As they free Joker, The Red Hood arrives. "You guys are following my plan perfectly. I knew Waller would want to recover the information I stole. And that you would free Joker to lure me out. Now, I can do what I came here to do. Kill that madman!" The Red Hood explained. Harley began shooting him. "You aren't going to touch Mister J!" Harley yelled. "Looks like Waller knew that was my plan to begin with. Otherwise, she wouldn't have brought you on this one." The Red Hood said. Deathstroke grabbed two batons from knocked out guards.

He began striking the Red Hood faster than he could react. The Red Hood managed to grab the two batons, then kick Deathstroke. Deadshot fired a pistol. The rounds against the bulletproof under the Red Hood's jacket. The Red Hood was grabbed by Bane. The Red Hood dropped a flash bang grenade. "Where did he go?" Deadshot asked. "After Joker." Deathstroke answered.

...

17:52

Harley and the Joker run to a helipad. The helicopter on it is shot by a missile. "Hey! Your not getting off this island until I have Joker!" The Red Hood yelled. The other three catch up. Deadshot fires a shotgun at him. The Hood is protected by the armor under his jacket, but the impact sent him into a wall. "Well, this plan wasn't completely thought through." Deadshot said. "He came after us after we started kidnapping Joker. But he shouldn't have come this soon. He must have planned to get Waller to get us to hunt him, by kidnapping Joker." Bane said. Inertia runs over to them. "I see none of you chose to take off that mask. Probably for the best, since we don't want to hear him." Inertia said. Joker attempts to grab the Jack-in-a-box he took.

"No! This is mine now. I stole it!" Inertia said. "What is that?" Deathstroke asked. "Not important." Inertia said. Deathstroke pointed his gun. "What. Is. That." Deathstroke repeated. "It's a source of unlimited power. The Red Hood works for guys are currently after Joker because he took it and was the only one who knew were. Except for me, thanks to my sources." Inertia said. "So we can trade that for the Intel he stole?" Harley asked. "Yeah, except I doubt he'll make the trade, and I'm not giving it to you." Inertia said. Deadshot fired at him. He grabbed the bullet in midair. "Yeah, no. That won't work." Inertia said. He ran away, but stopped when a second rocket was fired in front of him. "Oh, He's back!" Inertia said. Another helicopter began leaving, with Joker in it. The Red Hood shot it down. "Uh, I don't think he cares about the Core. Just Joker." Inertia said.

The Red Hood ran over to the helicopter. He saw a dead Joker inside. "The Joker is dead." He reported into a radio built in his mask. "Your orders were to find the asset!" A man yelled. "I'm not following your orders." The Red Hood said, before turning off his radio. He then noticed everyone in the helicopter looked like Joker. "What the?" He asked himself. Harley Quinn shoots at him. He takes cover inside the wreckage. Bane rips off the door opposite to the Red Hood. "Just give us the Intel, and none of us die." Bane said. The Red Hood throws a hard-drive. "As long as Joker is out of Arkham, I don't need any of you trying to kill me. Now to go find him." The Red Hood said.

Harley began shooting at him. "You are not going anywhere!" She said. The collars began beeping again. Bane punched Harley into a wall, rendering her unconscious. "You should go find Joker before she tries to stop you again." Deadshot said. Snipers began firing down at them. The Red Hood ran inside the building. "Ok, I think they want the core." Inertia said. Deathstroke fired at one sniper. He dropped his gun, which Deadshot caught and used to against the other snipers. "I should go now." Inertia said, before running over to a bridge which exploded. "Why does stuff keep exploding near me today!" Inertia yelled. As he ran away, the snipers followed him.

...

18:21

The Red Hood shoots at the Joker as he jumps onto a police boat. Harley begins driving it to Gotham. The Red Hood shoots at him, but fails to hit anything. Inertia jumps onto the boat. "Hey! This boat doesn't have room for hitchhikers!" Joker said. He tried to shoot Inertia, but he dodged. "Why do people keep trying to shoot me in the face. You'd think my costume is enough of a giveaway that I have superspeed." Inertia said. He punched Joker in the face. "I swear he knocked himself out." Inertia said.

...

Gotham City: 18:46

Inertia stops the boat. The Batplane flies overhead. "Oh great. Now I have to improvise." Inertia said. He put the core in a truck carrying cargo to one of Wayne Enterprise's storage facility. Harley drags Joker into a van. "Need help with the collar?" Inertia asked. "What do you mean?" Harley asked. Inertia vibrated the collar off. "I can do that." He said.

...

Arkham Island: 18:52

Assassins surround Bane, Deadshot, and Deathstroke. "It is good you also serve the Light." One assassin said to Deathstroke. They pushed a button removing the collars from Bane and Deathstroke. "Bane, You have been tasked with retrieving the core. Now that it's been removed from Joker's containment unit, we can track it. Deathstroke, you are to assume leadership of the League of Shadows. Deadshot, Your mission is more complicated." The assassin explained.

...

Belle Reve: 22:01

Deadshot returns to Waller alone. "Explain to me how you lost the rest of your team?" She asked. "Some speedster arrived and kidnapped Quinn. The other two were captured after the Red Hood betrayed whoever he was working for to give us the Intel for Joker. Turns out he wasn't supposed to kill Joker, just find out something he knew. Luckily, he cared more about killing Joker than his mission." Deadshot said. "Seeing as I didn't need any of you to come back anyway, there won't be any consequences. But you know this is just the first of many missions I will send you on." Waller said.

...

The Batcave: July 9th, 10:32

"I was able to escape Bane, but only because I detonated the building above us and was found later by Alfred." Batman explained. "What do you need?" Nightwing asked. "I need you to make sure the Batman still protects Gotham." He answered. "You can't expect me to replace you!" Dick said. "You can't, find someone who can. I'm no longer capable of doing it." Bruce said, handing him the costume. "The fate of Gotham depends on it."


	5. Inertia: Backfire

Me: Phase two! Oh wait, you don't know what it is yet. Well, that's what this chapter is about! Well, it's about to happen.

...

Gotham city: July 12th, 16:24

Inertia and his Android find a spaceship crashed into a building. The android absorbs technology from it. "What did you do now?" Inertia asks. "I have absorbed this scouts technology. It appears to have been sent to seek out a extraterrestrial alien life form, which it found moments before it's destruction." The android said. "Wait, the scouts or the alien's?" Inertia asked. "The scout. A feed was sent, and the sender of this scout now knows the alien life form is on the planet, and is on its way here." The android said. "Well, we'll work on that tomorrow." Inertia said.

...

Metropolis: July 12th, 19:43

The android smashes it's way into Lexcorp. "Target location: 2 floors up." The android said. It fired explosives to destroy the ceiling, creating an opening for it to enter the floor through. As it arrived, it generated a force field to fend off a strike from Wondergirl. "The justice league junior is here. A bit early too. Let's hurry up!" Inertia said, as he began searching the area for Lex Luthor. The android scanned its enemies, identifying Aqualad, Wondergirl, Static, and Kid Flash. "Target distance: 4 meters." The android said, as it shot an explosive at a wall, locating Luthor. "Nice work." Inertia said.

Mercy fired her weaponized arm at the android. This was able to destroy the shields, but did not damage the android. "Preparing weapon upgrades." The android said, as it absorbed the arm. It then shutdown. "Wait a minute, that is that supposed to happen?" Inertia asked. "It absorbed a virus I installed in the arm. Once it absorbed it, it destroyed its own intelligence." Luthor said. "This isn't over." Inertia said, before vanishing. "Mercy, send the android to STAR Labs." Luthor ordered.

...

Gotham: July 13th, 09:25

Aliens using wing-packs begin raiding a truck carrying the android. Since it wasn't what they were looking for, they left. Nightwing jumps on one. The other is punched by Inertia. "Nightwing, the original boy wonder. I am here for one thing. To collect my stolen property." Inertia said. "What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked. "The android. It's mine. I built most of it, programmed it, and helped it get most of what I didn't build it with." Inertia said. "So it's a bunch of stuff you stole." Nightwing said. "Stole from the light, yes." Inertia said.

He activated the android. "All of the primary objectives were deleted. I had all my plans on that thing. My whole agenda. Gone! Years of planning down the—" Inertia said. "Primary objective: Locate Tamaranean." The android said. "Huh. He still has Today's schedule. Well, that's something." Inertia said. "Analysis: Major data loss detected. Long term memory no longer present." The android said. "Great. Well, we better get the Tamaranean." Inertia said. "What's a Tamaranean?" Nightwing asked. "

Primitive Lifeform. Considered worthless by most, but they possess the ability to absorb and release a large level of energy, however, most are unable to do so and survive. One that survived a massive energy infusion is somewhere in Gotham. The Grodanians are currently seeking this one." The android explained. "Can you track it?" Inertia asked. "Affirmative. The Grodanians also possess the ability to do so, how ever, they are only searching for large levels of energy." The android said. "And they targeted you because you have the ION Cortex, which gets power from used energy nearby to it's location." Inertia said.

"I thought Bane had the ION Cortex." Nightwing said. "I stole it from him while he was fighting Batman." Inertia said. "You saw what happened to Batman?" Nightwing asked. "Not much. He was fighting Bane, but I didn't stick around to see who one." Inertia said. "Tamaranean located." The android said, before marching off. They walked over to the warehouse Inertia kept the crew of the ship he robbed. "This is where I first fought the new Kid Flash. Note to self, avoid other Speedsters until one dies." Inertia said. "What?" Nightwing asked. "Nothing much." Inertia said. The android was fired at. It generated a force field. "Tamaranean Female appears to be hostile." The android said.

"She's also defenseless." Inertia said, noticing that it has handcuffs on, limiting it's ability to fight back. "Error: Tamaranean can still fire energy blasts." The android said. Nightwing decided to break the cuffs. The first thing the freed Tamaranean did was grab him. It began speaking in an alien language. "Analysis: The data from the ship allows very limited understanding of the alien's language." The android said. "Go for you. How are we going to understand?" Inertia asked. The bio-ship landed nearby. "Analysis: The Martian has returned earlier than expected." The android said.

Ms. Martian, Superboy, and Beast Boy exited the ship, rushing to the others. "So, these are the last few members of the team. I hope they can help us." Inertia said. "Theory: The Martian may be able to telepathically assist in communicating with the Tamaranean." The android said. "Yeah, I've done it before. Sort of." Ms. Martian said. She used her telepathy to translate the Tamaranean's language. "You should not interfere. You do not understand what you are doing." She said. "Great. Now I don't understand what she's saying in English." Inertia said.

"The Grodanians will destroy this planet, because of your interference!" The Tamaranean said. "Warning: High energy level's detected." The android said. "Where?" Inertia asked. The android looked toward a giant ship which was moving into the planet's atmosphere. "The Grodanian ship. It appears to have a planet destroying weapon on it." The android said. "How do we stop it?" Superboy asked. "We cannot stop it. We must prevent it from starting." The android said. "And how do we do that?" Superboy asked, with an angrier tone. "The weapon must be destroyed before it fires." The android said.

...

The bio-ship dropped everyone off on the ship, before going into camoflage and leaving. The android blasted through the top of the ship, then entered. Beast Boy turned into a rhino, and charged through several guards. The android blasted a wall, locating the inside of the particle cannon. "The weapon can be disabled. However, in order to prevent interferenc, as well as to prevent reinforcements, the bridge should be taken over. Sending a signal to the war world should lead to the Light retaliating." The android said. "Are we really depending on the Light to save us?" Inertia asked. "The Light is currently the only reason alien's are not attacking earth. If we are to prevent Grodanians from targeting Earth, they must thing the Light is not vulnerable anymore." The android said.

...

The six made it to the hanger with little resistance. "Now to contact the War World." Inertia said. He sent a signal. "Hello. Remember how I disabled your communications? Well while that happened, Some alien's decided they want to destroy Earth. Go after the Grodanians so they don't bring more of thier Particle Cannons here." Inertia said. Klarion the Witch-Boy appeared on screen. "How do I know we can trust you?" He asked. "Because even if I'm lying, it still keeps alien's away from Earth. And it cause chaos. I know you love chaos!" Inertia said. Klarion went off the screen. Suddenly, the cannon exploded. "No! If my wonderful creation is destroyed, that means I'll have to rebuild it!" Inertia said, running to the giant hole in the ship in a fraction of a second.

"Great. I have to rebuild him!" Inertia said. Suddenly, Kid Flash hits him from behind. "No, you won't." KF said. Spear landed, with Aqualad in it. "What are you doing? He just helped save the planet!" Nightwing said. "He also stole—" Aqualad said. "From the Light. So he could build that robot which sacrificed itself to save the planet." Nightwing cut off. "He also nearly killed multiple innocent bystanders in the progress of constructing his android." KF said. "I should go now." Inertia said, as he tried to run away, but got grabbed by KF. "You aren't getting away that easily." KF said.

...

**Me: Next time! We learn some things about Inertia we never knew. The team deals with thier new alien member. We learn what happens to the Grodania ship. And more!**


	6. Cyborg: Remains

Me: Inertia's plans are in serious trouble. The team now has a (Mostly) intact spaceship. A new alien is on earth. The Light's 2 offworld members are attacking the Vega system. What happens next! The disclaimer.

**Anonymous Fanz doesn't own anything. All characters are from Young Justice, or based on other DC comics works.**

...

The Ship: July 13th 04:20

Inertia walks in circles a prison cell on the alien ship. "You know, I never got to name him. I was always trying to come up with a good name for him, but I never did." Inertia said. "Do you have a point?" Impulse asked. "It was my greatest creation. And my only. Then Luthor wiped the data. Now, I have nothing. I just sit here with this Cadmus collar, while you ingrates decide what to do to me." Inertia said. "I can only hope I didn't completely mess this up." Inertia said.

...

The ship: July 13th 16: 54

The team assembles onto the ship. It now has been modified, with a new room with a zeta tube, where the particle cannon used to be. "We now have a ship, which will become a new headquarters for the team. There is also an alien prisoner we freed from the ship." Aqualad explained. "Greetings. I am Starfire. As I am unable to reach my home, I hope I welcome on your planet." Starfire introduced. "We've also managed to capture Inertia. We learned he was using the stolen Technology to build an android, but it destroyed itself to disable the weapons. However, remains of the android are scattered across Gotham. We must find them quickly. Before they end up in the wrong hands." Aqualad said.

...

Gotham City: inside a supermarket. July 13th, 19:27

"Have a nice day." A employee says to a short man who leaves with piece of the android. As he leaves the building, he is attacked by a helicopter. He runs for cover, but gets shot. He presses a button on his high-tech backpack, which turns it into a jet pack. It flys away, but not with him on it. He remains on the ground, dying.

...

Star City: july 13th, 22:32

The jet pack lends in an apartment window, and is grabbed by a teen just as short as the man who sent the backpack away. He puts on the backpack, and runs outside.

...

STAR Labs, Detroit: July 14th, 13: 43

Victor Stone leaves the building, learning he is part machine. He had his body remade using the most advanced technology STAR Labs has. As he walks out, the building is attacked by a the short teen, now wearing Green armor with the backpack. "You choose the wrong day to attack this lab, half pint!" Stone yells, as he punches the dwarf. "The name is Gizmo! Use it!" He fires missiles. However, a force field stops them from touching the cyborg.

"I didn't know I had those." Stone said. He created sonic cannon, which was a scaled down version of the particle cannon used by the Grodanians. He fired it at Gizmo. Though Gizmo fired a rocket at it, the explosion knocked him out. "Booyah!" He said. "I didn't realized you retained the ability from the android I used to remake your bodies ability to transform it's body into other technology. It is a good thing you did." Silas Stone said.

...


	7. The Team: Remains

Me: More of the search for the robot parts. Most of this occurs before most of last chapter, but I didn't want to do this part yet.

**Anonymous Fanz Doesn't own anything. Young Justice and pretty much everything else belongs to DC.**

...

Gotham City: July 13th, 18:26

Aqualad, Tigress, and Superboy investigate an apartment building destroyed by wreckage from the destroyed cannon. "What exactly are we looking for?" Tigress asked. "Parts of the android Inertia built. He believes it may have preserved parts of itself before it was destroyed." Aqualad said. "And we're working based on what he says. For we know, this is a wild goose chase." Tigress said. A M.O.N.Q.I. ran out from behind some debris carrying something. "Maybe not!" Superboy shouted. Others began showing up, firing lasers. Aqualad shielded them using water he pulled from damaged pipes.

"It's getting away!" Superboy said. Kid Flash ran in, and kicked away the escaping M.O.N.Q.I. It began flew away, almost hitting a building. The others followed it.

...

Unknown lab: July 13th 18:38

The M.O.N.Q.I. delivers the stolen part to Dr. Ivo. "Ah, you found my A-maze operating system." He put it into a newly built Amazo. "Error! The A-maze operating system is funtioning at 20% capacity." Amazo said. "Great. It's still not working. What did those scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs do to it? It should have reset by now." Ivo said. "A-maze operating system is incomplete. Warning! A-maze system has been corrupted. Virus detected!" Amazo said. "Of course. Luthor's virus must have interfered with my reset. I never should have trusted him with it to begin with. Well, I can still fix it." Ivo said.

...

Gotham city: July 13, 19:42

Batgirl, Ms. Martian, Blue Beetle, Beastboy, and Robin investigate the the death of the short man. "Looks like whoever did this attacked from above." Robin said. "Who was this guy?" Beastboy asked. "Mikron O'Jeneus. Also known as Gizmo. He used to sell advance technology. Most of his sales weren't legal, and were to criminals." Batgirl said. "I'll bet he probably was after the same the we are." Ms. Martian said. "Looks like someone took it from him." Batgirl said.

...

Inertia's old warehouse: July 13th, 20:34

Starfire, Wondergirl, Guardian, and Bumblebee investigate the abandoned warehouse Inertia fought the Android in. "We should be careful. We don't know what is here, but something is consuming a lot of power." Guardian warned. They find Dr. Ivo working on the Amazo. "This is not good. We need to warm the others." Static said. However, the com's did not work. "5 Targets detected." The android said. "It knows we're here." Guardian said. "But I thought there were four of us." Starfire said. Inertia creates a vortex around the android. "Seriously? This again? I planned last time, but his is purely coincidental!" Inertia said. The android punched him.

"How did you get off the ship?" Wondergirl asked. "Oh, I just broke the collar by shocking it with the force field. Most painful thing I've experienced, but worth it!" Inertia said. The new Amazo began using super speed to attack Inertia, but he dodged. "Looks like the A-maze system is less functional than when I had it!" Inertia said. "It was set into a reverse. Now it can't reconstruct itself with new data, but it can use preobtained data to do so. Fortunately, it already has plenty." Ivo said. It used Martian Manhunter's desity shifting to dodge an attack from Wondergirl. "And your AI was very useful. It can use multiple abilities at once. It's a shame you couldn't use its fun potential." Ivo said.

Amazo absorbed energy blasts, then fired them at Inertia. "Why is it only trying to kill me?!" Inertia asked. "Amazo. Target the others." Ivo ordered. "Objective refused." Amazo said. "What?" Ivo asked, confused. "Authority unrecognized. Searching targets: Particle Cannon." The android began malfunctioning. "Uh, I think my AI may have corrupted his programming." Inertia said. "That's impossible. I removed it." Ivo said. "Self destruction active." Amazo said. Inertia virbrated through the android, saving the Max-7 Processor. "I now have everything I can't find somewhere else." Inertia said. Guardian punched Inertia in the face.

...

The ship: July 14th, 16:32

"Seriously. I just helped you again! Now your giving my creation to those idiots at S.T.A.R. Labs. Even Ivo could do better with it than them." Inertia complained. "Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Kid Flash asked. "Even I don't know that. I only know I need to stop the Light or lots of people die. The prototype you lost had more, but I couldn't get it to tell me. It's more cryptic than the guy who gave me it. And he's the one who taught me how to be cryptic!" Inertia said. "So you don't even know what your doing." KF asked. "The thing did. If I could recover my AI, it would too. Now, I can't do anything unless I get back the prototype." Inertia said.

KF opened his cell. "What are you doing?" Inertia asked. "Your 'prototype' is in S.T.A.R. Labs possession now. Which means your plan is moded." KF said. "You've been waiting since you got here to tell me that haven't you." Inertia said. "Yes. But that's not all. You can either sit here, or you can do what you claim to be doing by joining us." Kid Flash said. "Interesting choice. I think I'll join up. Who knows. Maybe I'll complete my mission by doing this." Inertia said. Inertia isn't the only new member on the team. Victor Stone officially is also recruited to the team, under the code name Cyborg.


	8. Inertia: Remains

Me: Time for a look into the future! Where everything is chaos!

**Anonymous Fanz does not own anything related to DC comics. He only owns the 3 meta human OCs we will be introduced to.**

...

Unknown location: Unknown Time

A group gathers in front of a locked metal door. "Blueprint, what do we do?" A telepathic girl asked. "I can hack the door." One wearing hi-tech gear said. "Well hurry up! I haven't fought anyone in weeks." A third one said. "You probably shpuld be happy about that, Starblaze." The telepath said. The door suddenly scanned Blueprint. "Identified: Maxwell Selvin. Alias: Blueprint. Abilities: Visual scanning. Technological manipulation. Enhanced intellect. Enhanced reflexes." It scanned Starblaze. "Identified: Theordore Wood. Alias: Starblaze. Abilitie: Heat generation. Heat absorption. Pyrokinesis." The telepath as scanned. "Identified: Sylvia Hanks. Alias: Psi-link. Abilities: Telepathy. Telekinesis." The door opened.

"That was not expected." Blueprint said. They all enter a large, empty room. "I thought this place was you said this place was abandoned. It looks more like they shut the place down." Psi-link said. "It is possible we are not the first to enter after the invasion. The security knows who we are, yet it was made before most of us were alive. Strange." Blueprint said. He tapped on a wall, triggering a holographic computer. "How did you know that was there?" Starblaze asked. "I know technology." Blueprint replied. He began accessing files. "Well? What is this place?" Starblaze asked impatiently. "It was made to store countermeasures for the League." Blueprint said.

"Who made it?" Starblaze asked. "It was created under orders from Amanda Waller." Blueprint said. "What did they do here?" Psi-link asked. "They worked on developing super powered clones to take down the league." Blueprint said. "Are they still here?" Starblaze asked. "All were transported after completion. One incomplete clone remains here." Blueprint said. They walk over to another room. "Uh, it's entrirely empty," Starblaze said. "It appears the incomplete clone has been activated." Blueprint said. "Great work, captain obvious." Inertia said. "Is that the incomplete clone?" Starblaze asked.

"Affirmative." Blueprint said. "Wow. You sound like a robot." Inertia said. "What exactly does he do?" Psi-link asked telepathically. "He possess's superhuman speed. Files claim he is capable of reach higher speeds than the Flash." Blueprint said. "I'm going to blast him!" Starblaze yelled, as he sent fireballs at Inertia, who dodged. "Hey! I didn't do anything!" Inertia said. "He does not appear to be hostile." Blueprint said. "I let you in, and then you attack me!" Inertia said. "The base security systems recognized us. Do you know why?" Blueprint asked. "Because I've been gathering tech and information for my friend." Inertia said. "There are no others present in this base." Blueprint said.

"He has his own base somewhere else. The guy doesn't do much other than give me orders with cryptic descriptions of why using this modified fatherbox, he made using parts of the prototype fatherbox. I call it The Cryptic because it's AI is more Cyptic than he is. The guy who made it doesn't do much other review intel I give him." Inertia explained. "How haven't you or him relieved any intereferde from—" Blueprint said, cut off by, "I have to deal with that. He gets to stay hidden from them, and everyone else." Inertia said. "What are exactly is he trying to do?" Starblaze asked. "He thinks he can send me back to stop the end of everything before it begins." Inertia said. "Do you believe him?" Psi-link asked. "No, but I'm not taking any chances. Considering that you guys aren't doing well in the present." Inertia said. "I guess we should probably help you." Starblaze said.

...

The ship, July 14th 17:21

Inertia finishes explaining his origins. "I did not want to help you guys, because The Cryptic, which is what I call the prototype's AI, believes that something you did, or failed to do lead to the chaotic timeline I came from. It appears that the Cyptic is gone now, since I merged it with the AI from my robot, which is now gone." Inertia said. "Your robots pieces were used by STAR Labs to help bring me back to life." Cyborg explained. "Huh. I didn't think they had anyone capable of that." Inertia said. "What happened to the 3 who were with you before you went back in time?" Superboy asked. "Only I was sent back. The others couldn't come, because they already were alive at this time, though not so super." Inertia said.

"It is difficult to believe what you have told us, considering you have no evidnence supporting your claims." Aqualad said. "Claims? It's the truth happened!" Inertia yelled. "I checked your mind, but seems more like the memories weren't real." Me. Martian said, "Because they are simulatoons of my own memories. Not the same as actual memories." Inertia said. "What's even more inexplicable, is that YOUR DNA is an exact match to Wally West, who died at the same time you claimed you were sent here." Aqualad said. "I did not know that. Maybe if I knew more about how I was made, I would have a good explaination." Inertia said. "Regardless of your origin, you are a part of the Team now. Whether or not we all trust you." Aqualad said.

...


End file.
